Dreaming of Reality
by Requiem of a Dream
Summary: This is a sequel to Dreaming of Reality


Title: Dreaming of Reality

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

A/N: This is a sequel to Closets and Showers.

Dreaming of Reality 

Elliot stands nervously in front of a full-length mirror. He's buttoning up his dress shirt, and he has to stop because his hands are shaking. Dickie walks up behind him and helps him finish buttoning up the shirt.

"Were you ever this nervous before?" He asks in a laughing tone.

"Only with your mother but that was for an entirely different reason." Elliot answered.

"Grand-dad's shotgun?" Dickie asked, knowing the Maureen was conceived out of wedlock.

"Yeah." Elliot looks pulls a ring out of his pocket and looks at it, smiling.

"_Liv I love you." Elliot said as Olivia walked into the living room after reading to Elias and putting him to bed._

"_I love you too El." Olivia said as she sat down next to him on the couch. She picked up the remote to turn on the TV, but Elliot stopped her._

"_Liv, I've been in love with you for so long. I know that before, when we were both at SVU, it couldn't have worked. We were too worried about the job, we had other lives, and we were too close as friends."_

"_But Liv, I have been in love with you for nearly ten years now and I can't do this any longer."_

"_I can't stand that I have to miss moments in my son's life, because I can't be here all the time, because I'm not your husband, I'm not his father. I can't stand one more friendly hug or chaste kiss on the forehead or cheek from you. Because I want to hold you in my arms every night, to make love to you, and kiss you whenever I want. Liv I want to marry you. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife, and I want to raise our son."_

"_El- -"_

"_Liv, marry me?" He asked, hope shining through his eyes. Olivia leaned forward and pressed her lips to Elliot's in a tender kiss._

"_Please tell me that's a yes." He said._

"_It's not a no." She said before sliding her body over his and pressing her lips against his._

He crushes her lips to his and scours her mouth. She leans into him, pressing her chest to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. His grabs her hips and he grinds her pelvis against his; and she is delighted to feel his impressive erection against the inside of her thigh.

_Impatient, her hands move to the front of his shirt and she makes short work of the buttons and pushes the item off his broad shoulders. As he moves down her neck, she feels his teeth bite the tender flesh and knows that he is marking her. He rips open her blouse, and they can both hear the buttons falling to the floor. She shrugs the useless garment off then works again on his pants. The button pops off and she pulls down the zipper. With a little struggle she pushes his pants and boxers off his hips and to the floor._

_His hands move down off her hips, over her butt, and down to her thighs. He pushes her skirt up past her hips, revealing a lacy black thong. He pushes the flimsy material to the side, revealing her smooth, wet woman hood. Momentarily he stops and looks into her eyes, and then he sinks into her. She closes her eyes and throws her head back, reveling in the feeling of his swollen member inside her; it had been far too long._

_He picks up a fast paced rhythm, slamming into her, making her moan. She's holding onto his broad shoulders, biting her lip to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs. She starts to move with him, meeting him thrust for thrust, making him reach deeper than he had before. She closes her eyes and presses her forehead to his, reveling in the sensations that racked her body._

"_Look at me." He whispers. She manages to open her eyes and stares into his bottomless blue eyes._

_As she watches him, she can see his baby blue eyes darken. He stops his long powerful thrusts, and instead uses short thrusts, staying on her spot. He feels her walls start to tighten and his muscular body begins to tense; she knows he is just as close as she is. She begins whispering to him; attempting to stem the scream that so desperately wants out. He pulls back and plunges into her warmth one more time, sending them both soaring over the edge they both had been teetering on._

_They sat there catching their breath, and reveling in the feeling of holding each other so intimately. Olivia pulled her head off his shoulder and kissed him._

"_We need to go into the bedroom before Elias wakes up." She starts to move but he grabs her and holds her close to him. He carries her down the hall and into her bedroom._

"_I'm never letting go of you again." He said as he laid her on the bed._

"Olivia?" Maureen said as she waived her hand in front of Olivia's face. Olivia smiled up at Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie. She smoothed out her dress for the 100th time.

"Don't be nervous, the two of you were meant for each other; and it's about time you guys figured it out." Lizzie said, placing the veil in Olivia's hair so it cascaded down her back.

"Thank you so much Maureen, for letting me borrow your wedding dress. Elliot and I, we just kind of threw this together."

"It's no problem." Olivia smiled as she thought of the hectic three days she had, trying to get the marriage planned.

"_Why don't we get married this weekend?" Olivia asked the morning after Elliot had proposed to her._

"_Where? Most churches need at least a month's notice."_

"_We could do it at the courthouse. We could have the kids there, along with the guys, and Casey. We don't need a huge church, just our family and friends."_

"_Yeah, ok." Elliot said, kissing the back of Olivia's neck._

"_Really, you're ok with that?" Olivia asked._

"_Yeah; it sounds great." That afternoon Olivia called the courthouse and scheduled the wedding for Friday, two days later._

_She called everyone that she wanted to invite and made sure that they could come. She then called Craigen and arranged to get four days off for Elliot, and called her captain and arranged for four days off for herself. She found a little Bed & Breakfast in New Jersey and rented a room there for three days. She called Maureen and made arrangements for her to watch Elias while she and Elliot were on their honeymoon. It was during that phone call that Maureen offered her dress._

"_What are you going to where?" Maureen asked._

"_I don't know, I hadn't even thought about it." Olivia said as she set a bowl of cereal in front of Elias._

"_Why don't you come over after work today and try on my gown? We're pretty close in size, I think it'll fit you no problem."_

"_Yeah that sounds great." So Olivia did just that. She showed up at Maureen's house at 5:40 and left at 6:10 with a wedding dress. On her way home she called Elliot._

"_El, you'll need to rent a tux." She said when he answered the phone._

"_Why?"_

"Because I have a wedding gown and I will not be the only one dressed up at my wedding." She heard Elliot say something about hating rental shops and then he said 'ok'.

"We are gathered here today to bring together this man, and this woman, as husband and wife. This is a contract that should not be taken lightly." But Elliot zoned off. He stared at Olivia.

She was stunning in the white gown. It was a strapless, slim-fitting gown. The satin barely brushed the floor and accentuated Olivia's height. There was a crème ribbon under the bust that was tied in a small bow in the back and the tails flowed down with the rest of the gown. Olivia smiled as she realized that Elliot was staring at her, and she winked at him. Then they both heard the Justice of the Peace clear his throat to get their attention.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said. The man laughed and nodded his head.

"Do you, Elliot Gavin Stabler, take Olivia Annette Benson, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer. Do you promise to love, cherish, honor and obey for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Elliot said, beaming.

"Do you, Olivia Annette Benson, take Elliot Gavin Stabler, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer. Do you promise to love, cherish, honor and obey for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Olivia said, smiling at Elliot.

"Please exchange the rings." Dickie pushed Elias forward and Elias handed Elliot both of the rings. Elliot slipped Olivia's ring on her finger and she slipped his on.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Elliot pulled Olivia close and pressed his lips against hers. He gently bit her bottom lip and then pulled slightly away from her and whispered into her ear.

"For as long as we both shall live. You're mine." He kissed her lips really quick and then pulled back from her. As he was staring at her he felt a tug on his pants leg. He turned and saw that Elias had a hold of his pants. He squatted down, so he was face to face with Elias.

"What can I do for you Elias?" Elliot asked the six year old.

"I was thinking. Since you and my mom are married now, can I call you dad?" Elias asked.

Olivia looked down at Elias and Elliot and smiled at both of them. She then looked up to make sure that none of Elliot's kids were going to object to this change; all of them were smiling as well, and Kathleen and Lizzie had tears in their eyes.

"I-I'd love for you to call me dad." Elliot said; wrapping his arms around his son and hugging him tightly. Olivia could see tears falling down Elliot's face as he held Elias and whispered over and over again.

"My son, my son." Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie all walked forward and hugged their dad and Elias, and then Dickie pulled Olivia into the group hug.

"Finally a little brother!" Dickie said as they broke apart and he ruffled Elias' hair.

"Mama?"

"Yeah Elias?" Olivia said, looking at her little boy, held in his father's arms.

"Can I have a little brother?" Elias asked smiling big with hope in his eyes. Everyone laughed.

"We'll see." Olivia said, catching Elliot's eyes and winking at him. "We'll see."

_**Please Read and Review!!!**_


End file.
